New swimming pool Hikaru Hitachiin long lemon
by PlushieCat
Summary: This was a two parter on Quizilla but i'm feeling lazy so I'm making it a long Lemon here. Warning people this IS a lemon it contains mature language don't like it don't read!


New swimming pool. (Hikaru Hitachiin two part lemon one shot.)

Name: Anna Smith.

Nationality: American.

Age: 15.

Looks: long Strawberry blond hair and blue/ green colored eyes they change color depending on the light.

Status: Rich.

Family: Parents and an identical twin brother named Kay.

'Come one Anna we have to go.' You twin brother Kay said popping his head in your room. You smiled at your brother and nodded your head grabbing your schoolbag before walking out your new giant room. You just moved from America to Japan and today was your new day on your new school not like something would change. Yeah a other country a new school but you had your brother and that was the most important thing to you.

'We have the same classes right Anna?' You brother asked eying your dairy suspiciously. You giggled and gave him your dairy. 'Look Kay same classes as always.' You said smiling at your twins fear of being separated. He gave you a happy nod and looked out of the window.

The chauffeur stopped the car and smiled at the two of you. 'Have a nice day.' He said nodding his head. The both of you gave him an identical smile and thanked him at the same time. You walked behind your brother into the huge office. You saw the office lady and walked her way with your brother next to you. 'Good day miss we're the new students from America.' The both of you said at the same time smiling the same smile.

The woman looked at you with shocked eyes but soon recovered her face and smiled at the two of you. 'Let me guess the Smith twins?' she asked walking to a counter grabbing some books for the two of you. ' That is correct miss.' You two said again. She smiled again. 'The two of you look just like the Hitachiin twins maybe you could be friends.' She said handing you your new books.

The both of you smiled and followed her to a other floor. There she opened a large door revealing a class. 'Good morning miss Labou this are the new American students.' The lady said shoving you and your brother inside the room. 'Good morning I'm miss Labou your teacher for Japanese. Come here and introduce yourself.' She said pointing to a place for the both of you to stand.

You walked to the spot and grinned at your brother. Then at the same time you started to introduce yourself. Everybody looked to the two of you and then to the back where two identical boys sat talking to another boy. 'Thank you the two of you can sit next to Kaoru and Hikaru. Boys show yourself so that they can find you.' Miss Labou said waving the two of you to the back of the class grabbing her book again.

The identical twin raised their hands and you brother and you were obliged to sit apart. You brother who was 4 minutes younger than you raised his hand. 'Miss Labou I want to sit next to my sister.' He said looking angry at his new teacher for pulling them apart. Miss Labou rubbed her temples and looked at your brother again. 'And we want to continue or lesson mister Smith so please stop whining about sitting next to your sister and pay attention.' She snapped at the blond boy. You gave your teacher a threatened glare before turning towards your brother and smile softly at him waving your hand.

You could see you brother sulk and you suppress a giggle and paid attention to your new teacher not noticing the look one of the twins gave you. When class was over you quickly grabbed your things and walked three tables further towards your brother to pet his head. 'See that wasn't so bad?!' you said smiling at him. 'Maybe we can make new friends.' You continued helping him pack his schoolbag. You felt a light tab on your shoulder and you turned around seeing the red haired twins and a brunet boy stand in front of you all three smiling, unfortunately they not smiled the same smile.

The twins had an identical devilish smirk much like their own on their face and the brunet had a soft tender almost feminine smile on his face. You gave all three a smile of your own follow by and identical smile of your brother. 'We are the Hitachiin twins.' The red haired twins said at the same time. 'I'm Hikaru.' One said 'And I'm Kaoru.' The other said bowing slightly. 'Welcome to Japan.' The both said again showing you another devilish smirk

You looked at your brother and the two of you gave the Hitachiin twins an identical _devilish_ smirk back and bowed. 'We are the Smith twins, This is my sister Anna, and this is my brother Kay. Thank you!!' The both of you said looking at the faces of the twins. They had a huge grin plastered on their face. 'Oi this is Haruhi.' One of the twins said pushing the brunet in front of you.

'Hi nice to meet you!!' Haruhi said shyly. You nodded and gave him a bright smile. 'I think we will.' You said looking at the twins with a slight smirk. Soon the day was over and Kay and you made even a few new friends apart from the twins and Haruhi. 'How was your day?' The chauffeur said smiling kindly at the two of you. He always spoke to the two of you as if you where one. 'Fine.' The both of you said smiling. 'We even made some friends they are also twins right Anna.' Kay said happy bouncing up and down on his chair. Even though the two of you where twins you where more matured, calmer than your brother.

You smiled at his bounciness and nodded your head. _'It would be good for him to have some new friends beside me.' _ You thought with a giggle. You pulled your fingers through your golden locks and closed your eyes with a content sight.

'Oi Anna we're home.' Your brother said shaking you slightly. 'Hmm I must have fallen asleep.' You mumbled stumbling out of the car waving at the chauffeur.

Your brother walked to the kitchen and you followed throwing your bag next to the stairs. When you enter the kitchen your brother had a irritated look on his face and you immediately know your parents wouldn't be home as usual. 'Home alone again?' You questioned pouring some juice in a crystal glass. He nodded throwing the yellow note into the garbage bin. You sat down on the huge table and sipped your drink. Your brother join you grabbing a apple.

'What do you think about the Hitachiin twins Anna?' Your brother asked taking a bite out of his apple. You thought for a while 'I think their nice they resemble us allot don't you think?' You said sipping your drink again. He nodded munching on his apple with a small smile. 'I think I'm going to like it here!!' He said you smiled back at your brother and nodded your head. 'Yeah I think me two.' You responded.

Part two.

Weeks flew by and it was finally summer vacation your brother and the Hitachiin twins we're best friends and love to play pranks on everybody especially Haruhi. You knew your brother had kind of a crush on her. Yeah you two where the only ones who knew her true identity. Your brother was now officially a host at the host club, and you love to see that smile on his face when he was working there. You where sitting on a sofa next to Haruhi seeing the boys walking around pleasing the dames.

Since Haruhi was in her host outfit everybody thought he or she was hosting you. You didn't mind. 'So Haruhi do you want to come over this summer??' You asked sipping your tea. Haruhi smiled and nodded her head placing her cup on the counter.' Yeah sure Anna.' She said giving you a warm smile

Haruhi and you had become friends quickly. 'Maybe we can invite the other host club members for a pool party we have a new swimming pool.' You said looking at Hikaru with a dreamy look. You where one of the few people who can separate Kaoru from Hikaru. Kaoru was more mature and polite and Hikaru was sometimes childish and naïf but he was also the wilder and fun one to hang around with you love his presents and developed a crush on him. Only Haruhi knew about your crush because she caught you staring at Hikaru.

She giggled and nudge you in the ribs making you giggle as well. 'Well ,see you around then.' You sat standing dusting your yellow dress and waving goodbye to your brother and the other host club members. You walked to the gates and waited for your car to come when someone tapped you lightly on your shoulder. When you turned around you where surprised to see the older Hitachiin twin standing in front of you.

' He Anna I was wondering if you had anything to do tonight?' he asked scratching the back of his head nervously. You gave him a bright smile and shook you head. 'Well do you want to hang out with me??' He asked blushing slightly avoiding eye contact. 'I love two Hikaru what did you had in mind?' You asked looking at his red face with a blush of your own. 'Kay said you had a new swimming pool, do you want to try it with me?' He asked looking at you with a small smile. You nodded your head. 'Cool see you then.' You said kissing his cheek before stepping into the already waiting car waving goodbye to the flustered boy.

Once home you dropped your back next to the stairs and walked into the kitchen finding another yellow note sticking to the fridge telling you and your brother that you're parents we busy again. You sighted and poured some juice into a crystal glass grabbed an apple and walked to the stairs to pick up you bag and walked to your room.

You plopped down on your bed putting your glass on the night stand. You eat your apple laying on your back thinking about tonight. _ 'Which bikini should I wear? Shall I make some snacks? I hope he likes being here.'_ You thought standing from your bed and walking to your giant closet. You looked in it still munching on your apple. 'You should wear your blue bikini Anna.' Your brothers voice came from behind you making you jump slightly choking on your apple.

'You're not suppose to choke in it Anna.' You brother said slapping your back munching on his own apple with a sly smirk. 'You're not suppose to scare me.' You said smirking back at your brother.

You brother pushed you aside gently and grabbed a little bundle of blue. 'This one you should wear.' He said handing you your bikini. You blinked in surprise and smiled carefully. 'Thanks Kay.' you said looking at your brother.

He grown up so much in these few months first he was clingy and afraid most of the time childish but now he's much more mature, calm. You smiled at your brother before hugging him tightly. 'Oi sis I'm out with Kaoru so see you tomorrow. have fun!!' he said with a smile before taking another huge bite out of his apple waving at you. 'Yeah you two be careful.' You said taking a bite of your own apple.

You smiled in yourself as you walked to your night stand and took a large sip of your juice. You then retreated to your bathroom to take a nice long bath. When you where finished you put you bikini on and a light blue short and a black tank top.

You walked downstairs and fixed yourself something to eat you where about to take a bite when you heard the doorbell rang. You gave your food a pouting look and walked to the door. 'Hi Anna I'm sorry I'm a little early.' Hikaru said smiling down at you. You gave him a smile of your own and let him in. 'No worries I was about to eat, want some?' You offered walking back to the kitchen. Hikaru gave you a bright look and nodded his head. You giggle and fixed him a plate. 'Here you go.' You said sitting back on your chair.

He took it gratefully and the two of you eat in silence. After you put the dishes in the sink you grabbed his hand shyly and gave him a grant tour. You ended the tour with your room. 'So this is my room.' You said showing him your room. He smiled and sat on your bed petting beside him letting you know to sit next to him. 'So what do you want to do now, we can't swim for an hour.' You said petting your belly. A devilish smirk crossed his face as he pushed you into the bed laying his weight on you. 'I know something.' He said before pressing his lips on your in a passionate and rough kiss.

You struggled but soon closed your eyes and began to kiss him back.

His hands wondered around your body feeling your curves making you shiver. You inter wined your fingers with his hair and pulled it forcing him to let go of your lips. He looked at you with the same smirk and you gave him one of your own tugging on his shirt. 'Ohh you want it off.' He said playfully obeying your silent wish. Your fingers traveled up and down his chest and stomach feeling him tense underneath your touch .

He attacked your lips again with his own trailing his tongue over your bottom lips for permission. You smiled and slowly opened your mouth letting him play with your tongue in a passionate dance. He slide his hands under your top and lifted it over your head along with your bikini top. You blushed several shades of red and tried to cover up your blooming breast.

He grabbed your arms and pinned them above your head with one hand while traveling down with his other. 'Don't play shy Anna.' He said playfully massaging one of your breast. You bite your bottom lip to suppress a moan but when he flicked his tongue over your nipple you arched your back and moaned his name softly. You could feel the smirk against your skin and you threw your head back arching your back even more.

He soon let go of your arms and began to wonder even further down while you gripped his hair and pressed his face even closer to your body. He let go of your breast and started to give to other the same treatment. Your hand traveled down and brushed over the bulge in his pants making him groan against your flesh. You smirked and stroked the bulge even harder.

You pushed your hand in his pants and rubbed his shaft carefully making him groan even more. 'Do you like this Hikaru?' You asked innocent stroking it harder. He nodded his head and let go of your nipple. He kisses your lips again with so much passion you moaned softly into the kiss.

When he released your lips you playfully tugged his pants with your other hand. 'I think you should give him some space.' You said seductively stroking his manhood. He nodded again breaking from his trance and stand up to kick of his pants revealing his erected friend. You gasped at his size. Sure you felt him but didn't think it would be so big for his age.

He walked back to your bed and stood still the tip of his manhood inches away from your face. You looked at his pleading face and smiled before licking his tip playfully making him groan unsatisfied. You giggled before rolling to your side and taking his member fully in your mouth. You let him buck his hips as you sucked and licked him. He groaned and hold your head while bucking his hips softly against your head thrusting himself into your mouth.

Soon this bored you and wiggled your head free out of his grasp and rolled of the bed. He gave you another unsatisfied groan and grabbed you kissing you passionate. You made a little jump when you felt him insert a finger inside your wet womanhood. 'Hikaru.' You moaned as he pulled your shorts and bikini bottom down.

He smirked again and pushed you onto the bed again laying himself in between your legs blowing cold wind against your wet warmth making you shiver. He then flicked his tongue over you clit making you buck your hips. He chuckled and did it again before beginning to pleasure you.

You could feel yourself about to come when he stopped and kisses your lips muffling your unsatisfied moan letting you taste yourself. You felt his erection poke against your thighs and you bucked your hips against his.

He chuckled again and pushed himself into you slowly looking at your face the whole time. You close your eyes in pain as a tear escaped. You felt Hikaru kiss your cheeks lovingly whispering soothing things in your ear like 'it's going to be okay.' And 'this will be over soon' You looked at him and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips as he pushed into you fully. He waited for a few minutes and gave you a begging look. 'Can I move now Anna?' He questioned you. You breathed deeply and nodded your head waiting for the pain but as he trusted in and out you, you could only feel pleasure.

Soon you moaned his name and bucked your hips against his making him go even deeper letting him groan. 'Hikaru please faster.' You moaned wrapping your slender legs around his waist. He smirked and quickly obeyed your wish slamming harder, deeper and faster into you making you arch your back.

You could feel yourself come again and moaned it in his ear. 'I'm going to come two.' He breathed and fasten his pace making the both of you groan and moan in pure pleasure. Soon you felt the coil in your stomach snap and you came moaning loudly driving him over the edge and spilling his seeds into you.

He pulled out of you and rolled next to you wrapping the both of you in your blankets holding your waist. He kissed your cheek and propped himself up with his elbow to look at you. 'I love you Anna.' He said kissing your lips lovingly. You looked at him with a tender look and kissed him again. 'I love you two Hikaru.' You said stroking his cheek lovingly. 'You still want to take a swim in or new pool?' You asked giggles. He chuckled and nodded his head rolling out of your bed looking for his pants

You grabbed his arm and dragged him out of your room. 'Silly boy we're all alone we don't need clothes.' You said seductively kissing his lips before running down the stairs giggling. He smiled and run after you.


End file.
